Displays of recent mobile devices and personal computers have an integrated touch panel which allows a direct touch with a finger or a pen.
Self-capacitance touch panels (Patent Literatures 1 and 2) and mutual capacitance touch panels (Patent Literature 3) are known as conventional capacitive touch panels.
Self-capacitance touch panels detect a touch location of a touching object by measuring a self-capacitance between (i) each of a plurality of electrodes and (ii) the touching object. Mutual capacitance touch panels, on the other hand, detect a touch location of a touching object by measuring a mutual capacitance between a drive electrode and a sense electrode.
In order to achieve thinner devices, a focus has been put on integrating touch panels into displays. Conventional capacitive touch panels are configured to detect a conductive object.